


Pride

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, parent! phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter comes out and admits she wants to go to pride.





	Pride

It had been years since their first pride and a lot had happened since then. They’d gotten married and had a few kids since then. Now they were scrolling Amazon to try and find the perfect coordinating outfits to celebrate their twentieth pride.   
“Hey dads,” their daughter said as she came into the room. “Can I talk to you, it’s kind of important.” Dan and Phil looked up from their laptops and put them away. They never forced their kids to go to pride because they knew there was a lot that went down at pride events that they didn’t want to expose their kids to without getting their full consent, so none of them had ever joined Dan and Phil at a pride event.   
“Of course sweetie,” Phil replied. “What’s the matter?” She sat down beside them and took in a shaky breath.   
“Valerie?” Dan asked. She stayed silent for a few beats more.   
“I don’t know why I’m so scared to say this, I know that you love me and all of that,” she said. “And it’d be kinda hypocritical if you didn’t.” Dan and Phil stayed silent so their daughter could tell them whatever she wanted to say. “I’m gay,” she said. She felt tears burning her eyes. Dan and Phil wrapped their arms around her. She smiled.  
“You’re right, you idiot. Why would you be scared,” Dan said playfully. “What are we gonna say, no child of ours isn’t going to like dick?” Dan laughed. “But really, we love you oh so very much. You and your siblings are the best things that have ever happened to us and I cannot think of a single thing that could ever make us love you any less. Gay, straight, bi, something else. I don’t care.” He kissed her forehead. “You could have been a purple alien and I would still love you.” He hugged her again. “Do you want to join us for pride this year?” Valerie smiled and nodded.   
“Yes please!” She said. Phil smiled.   
“Well then we’d better get to looking for an outfit for you because no daughter of mine is going to not show up all decked out in rainbows.” She shook her head.  
“Can I be a little bit more lowkey about it?” She asked. “I know the chances are small, but I’m not ready for all of my classmates to know about it. I just want to keep it to myself for now because I don’t know how they’d react.” Dan and Phil shrugged.   
“Yeah of course sweetie, if anyone understands wanting to be lowkey about it, it’s us.” Dan laughed. “I mean, I didn’t come out until I was twenty-eight, even there I did it via email rather than having a face to face with my family. You’ve already one-upped me and my bravery,” Dan said.   
“I never talked to my parents about it either,” Phil said. “Though I think I traumatized them enough with how they found out so I don’t think that you want to find out how they found out.” Dan elbowed Phil. Phil only laughed.   
“Ew.” Valerie replied. “Did not need to know.” She stood up. “So there you go. I’m gay. And I’m going to have to scrub things out of my head dealing with you two and Grandma Kath. I feel sorry for her.” She shuddered. “You are a horrible son to have.” Phil shrugged again.   
***  
The day came for Valerie’s first pride. Dan and Phil were so excited to be able to share the experience with her. She had trouble sleeping the night before because she was so excited. She’d been looking forward to this since she first realized that she was gay. She still didn’t understand why it took her so long to be able to tell her dads that she was gay. She was, after all, the child of two gay men. She’d grown up with them going to pride every year, insisting that the kids don’t go because of how stupid some people at pride could be.   
“Alright, here we are,” Dan said once he got the car parked. “Welcome to London pride,” he said. Valerie smiled. She’d never seen so much rainbow in one place. And she’d ridden over with her dads who were dressed head to toe in rainbow. Literally. They had chalked their hair rainbow for the day, had rainbow face paint, and the most rainbowy clothes she’d ever seen. There was something refreshing about seeing her dads in this environment. They obviously weren’t exactly quiet about being gay. How could they be? They were two men who were married with three kids. But this sort of loud and proud thing was something that she’d never seen them do.   
“Get hyped, this is going to be the best day of your life,” Phil replied. Of course, that was a bit of an exaggeration, he thought. But at his first pride it had felt like life couldn’t get any better than it already was. He felt like he’d peaked and that he could never be any happier. But that’s the funny thing about life. The longer you live it, the higher your happiness peak goes. Valerie’s face was already starting to hurt from all of the smiling and she hadn’t even left the car yet. Phil took a deep breath and handed Valerie some money. “And we want you to enjoy it on your own. If you want that,” Phil said. “Let yourself go and just be fully you. You’ll meet lots of friends and maybe a girlfriend if you don’t have your dads following you around.” Valerie laughed.   
“Come on,” she said. “You’re not that bad.” Dan and Phil laughed.   
“You’ve never seen us hooting and hollering here,” Dan replied. Valerie rolled her eyes and handed the money back.   
“I think I can manage. If I can’t, I’ll let you know before I wander off.” In all honesty, she didn’t want to have to take at this alone. She would have been fine if she’d had a friend with her, but she didn’t. She didn’t have the confidence of her dads, not just yet. She wasn’t going to be able to go about her business on her own and actually enjoy the place. She needed the protection of being with someone to be able to enjoy everything.   
“Well the first thing we’re doing is finding you a flag,” Dan said. We’ve got ours. You need one. I know you said you wanted to be lowkey but-”  
“Yeah let’s do it,” Valerie said without hesitation. They got out of the car and Dan and Phil put their flags on like capes.   
Dan and Phil had always thought they’d out grow the loud and proud rainbows and unicorns phase of their gayness, but it was just too much fun to not completely turn up for pride. It was just innocent fun and it was fun to see their audience’s reactions to their outfits every year. Dan thought that they’d outdone themselves for the year. This year, they weren’t going to keep close tabs on the audience though because it was their daughter’s first pride. She deserved to have it just like a normal person. Not with a million fans running up to disturb her dads, which is actually why they’d agreed to give her the option to go away from them so she could be on her own.   
***  
When it came time for the parade, they were ready. They’d found a good flag for Valerie, the orange and pink lesbian flag. She had it on like a cape to match her dads. They found a good spot right in front of everything to be able to watch the parade from a good angle. They knew how much it meant to be able to see the first pride parade from right up close. They still got butterflies every time they saw all the rainbow flags coming up the hill and people started cheering. There was nothing quite like the feeling of a pride parade. Valerie didn’t take her eyes off the parade for even a moment. Dan and Phil knew that she was having the time of her life. She was tearing up at the sight of all of the out and proud people of the parade. They couldn’t be more proud of her. She was everything they’d ever wanted in a daughter and they were so glad that they got to share this part with her too.


End file.
